


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because it feels ridiculous, Drabble, Dream as Anna, Frozen AU, M/M, Nightmare as Elsa, Now I'm not, Screw it Ink is Olaf, drabble challenge, i was sad so i made this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At Nightmare's coronation, he lashes out at his twin brother, Dream, before fleeing into the mountains and leaving summer frozen over! Dream makes the decision to charge after his brother and bring back summer. He's joined in his quest by the ice harvester, Cross, and... a childhood friend?The Frozen AU no one asked for but everyone got. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Dream was a lonely child. 

He was a prince to the kingdom of Revetelle, the crown prince being his older brother Nightmare, who was not really the older brother but rather the firstborn twin of the royal couple. Dream remembered loving his older brother more than anything in the world. 

They would play all day together, but winter was his favorite season. Dream recalled the most wondrous of times with his brother spent building snowskeletons and sledding down hills in the frigid winter wonderland. He remembered his brother’s smile most fondly of all.

That was before Nightmare shut him out.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't explain this, but it made me smile and laugh at the thought, so now it's a Drabble challenge for myself. Maybe it'll make someone smile and laugh as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Life was simple for Dream. 

He woke up in the morning, ate breakfast, sang to the paintings, danced in the dusty ballroom, had lunch, sang to the paintings once more, though this time he pretended to be one of the lovers pictured. He imagined himself falling in love with a very regal monster - straight posture and a commanding atmosphere. He did not care if they were female or male; only that they love him and spent time with him. 

In the late afternoons, he would tiptoe right up to Nightmare’s bedroom door, knocking: 

“Do you want to build a snowskeleton?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare thought Dream had the most beautiful singing voice in all of Revetelle. 

Sometimes, he would sneak out of his bedroom and down the stairs, just to listen to his brother sing to the multitude of paintings hanging in the gallery. Every now and then, his eyes would flutter closed and he would get so wrapped up in the music he would almost forget to scamper away before Dream caught him listening. 

On those occasions, Dream would try to give chase, yelling for him to come back. But Nightmare would ball his hands into fists and continue climbing, teeth clenched. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare hated the winter. 

It reminded him of what he was; what he could do. 

Why he wore gloves all year long. 

Who he hurt. 

He was a monster. A certifiable monster. Their parents tried to calm him down. They told him it was an accident. He hadn’t meant to hurt Dream. 

But if it wasn’t so bad, why did Dream have to have his memories of Nightmare’s powers erased by the errors? 

Everytime he heard Dream knock on his door, he wanted to open it. Every fiber of his being said to. 

But his poor heart had become  _ frozen _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare and Dream had named their favorite snowskeleton pal. 

Each and every time they played in the white powder, they created a small skeleton with snow, about their height. 

“He’s an artiste!” Nightmare’s eyes brightened when he explain the snow-creature’s occupation. 

“Oh! Oh!” Dream hopped on his feet. “His name will be  _ Ink. _ ” 

“Hm… I like that!” Nightmare grinned. “Ink, the snowskelly artisan.” 

Dream hopped over to their only friend, throwing his arms around his neck and gently cuddling into him. 

“I love you Ink.” He smiled happily. “Nightmare! Tell him you love him!” 

“I love you, Ink.” Nightmare whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Dream, now a teenager, sped through the halls, his feet as light as butterscotch when it melts on your tongue. He hopped up onto the banister, sliding down while giggling and whooping, feeling a rush go through him. 

When he hopped off on the first floor, he was greeted with a disdainful look from his brother, who was standing before their parents with his shoulders back and chin held high. Dream grimaced apologetically and took his place next to his twin. 

“Be good.” Their parents told them, giving them hugs and soft kisses on the forehead. 

“We’ll be back soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

While his parents were gone, Dream’s loneliness grew. 

Daily, he charted their course again and again along their maps of the ocean, tracking the path with one of his index fingers. 

He sat across from Nightmare at mealtimes, trying to pull his brother into conversations but the other ignoring him and pushing food around on his plate. 

Some days, he tried to sing to Nightmare, knowing the crown prince’s one true weakness.

“Stop it, Dream.” Nightmare would scold harshly. 

“I was just-” 

“Stop. It.” Nightmare growled, pushing back his seat and stalking from the room.

Tears splattered onto Dream’s pants. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmare wanted his parents back as quickly as possible. 

He couldn’t handle it. 

He couldn’t handle dealing with Dream on his own. 

He  _ wanted  _ to join in his twin’s silly games. But he was stopped every time by the simple memory of an icicle grazing his dear brother’s temple all those years ago. 

“Conceal. Don’t feel.” Nightmare repeated to himself. “If you feel, your powers get out of control. And when they get out of control, you hurt people.” 

He paced back and forth in his room, repeating his mantra over and over again. 

“Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t. Hurt. Dream.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The news was delivered solemnly to the two brothers by one of the three servants their parents had kept on staff after Nightmare’s accident. 

“Your parents’ ship was caught in a storm. It… went down. There were no survivors.” 

It was like the air was sucked out of the room. 

Dream could feel his tears coming. He felt them start softly then churn into a rampage. 

Nightmare stood next to him, strong, with teeth gritted and hands clenched. With a sudden spin on his heels, he ran from the quickly cooling room. 

Dream thought he saw snow begin to fall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Nightmare hadn’t left his room since hearing the news. 

Everyone checked on him, pleading with him to come out. 

But he wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t. Not without risking everything he had worked so hard to protect. He was in no shape to see the only family he had left’s crying face.

He had to make sure Dream stayed safe. To make sure nothing ever hurt him again. And right now, Nightmare was the most dangerous threat to him. 

And Dream was the most important thing to Nightmare. 

He paced the length of his bedroom, crying, chanting his mantra, completely alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Dream was forced to “bury” their parents alone. 

Two large rocks were erected not far from their home, the king and queen’s names etched into them. Since they had no bodies, these would act as their graves. After the funeral, Dream marched to Nightmare’s door.

“Nightmare, please, I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been. They say, ‘have courage’ and I’m trying to. I’m right out here for you; just let me in. We only have each other. It’s just you and me. What are we going to do? ...Do you want to build a snowskeleton?”

Silence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Dream spent years in almost total isolation. 

He wasn’t allowed to leave the castle, which severely limited his pool of people to talk to. He talked to the servants, almost incessantly, before they sent him away, annoyed. Then, he would go and talk at Nightmare’s door. 

“Hey, brother... “ Dream said, laughing. “Just here to tell you about that new book I read. It was great. Romance between swashbuckling pirates! Ha! ...Let me know if you want to borrow it… Or something.” 

He paused, staring at the door handle. He could easily just open it. However, he respected his brother’s privacy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Cross’s family got on his nerves sometimes. 

Actually, most of the time. 

“Get the hell up, you lazy ass.” One of his “parents” used his foot to roll him over.

“Five more minutes, Error?” Cross whined, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“It’s noon! Get. Up.” More kicks in his side. 

“He’s right, Cross. I know you said you were taking today off work to rest, but you can’t sleep in so much.” Blueberror, now. 

“Yeah! If you don’t get up in three seconds, I’m pouring this water on you!” Template. 

He sat up quickly. 

“Stars, please don’t.” Cross groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**** Cross had been raised by the Errors for as long as he could remember. 

He had wandered into the mountain forest as a kid, along with his reindeer friend, got lost, and the Errors ended up taking him in. 

They thought he was adorable; silly, even. A regular skeleton child was quite amusing to them. 

Cross even got to witness when the king and queen brought their twins sons to Geno in an emergency. 

The chief of the Errors was able to heal the hurt child, and gave warnings to the crown prince. The one with the mysterious ice powers.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

“Did he have his powers at birth or was he cursed?” Geno had asked the royal family in hushed whispers, but Cross could still hear. 

“They’re natural.” The boys’ mother urged. 

Geno looked to the conscious prince, frowning softly down at him. 

“You must be careful with your powers, young one.” He said gently. “We’re very lucky it didn’t strike his heart. A frozen heart is much harder to cure than a mild scrape.” He sighed. 

“Prince Nightmare, you must learn to control your powers. Fear, anguish, these things will only make them worse. You must learn to control them.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Dream spent the next three excruciatingly long years in almost complete isolation. He talked to the servants, but he no longer knocked on Nightmare’s door. What was the point in begging? 

He had to go through their parents’ deaths alone. He might as well go the remainder of his life alone. 

The one thing keeping him encouraged was the thought of their eighteenth birthday. That’s when Nightmare would come of age and could legally take over the kingdom. 

Then, Dream would have the opportunity to talk to other people at the coronation. And maybe, just maybe, to fall in love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Dream was awoken by loud knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eye sockets. 

“Prince? Prince Dream?”

“Yeah?” He asked sleepily. 

“It’s time to get ready.” 

“Get ready?” He could feel himself starting to fall back asleep. “For what?” 

“...Your brother’s coronation.” 

“Nightmare’s…” Dream finally opened his eyes wide. Sitting on a mannequin was the suit he was supposed to wear for the very special day… The day his brother became king. 

“Coronation!” He cried, jumping out of bed. “It’s Coronation Day!” 

He hurriedly put his things on, smoothing any perceived wrinkles. 

_ Coronation Day. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I hope you are all enjoying it ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Nightmare paced in his parents’ old bedroom that had become his with their unfortunate demise. He didn’t like it, save for the giant painting of their mother when she was coronated, holding the same objects he would be today in front of everyone. 

“Conceal. Don’t feel.” He whispered to himself. He took in deep breaths, trying to steady himself. He needed to give the order. The order to open the gates. Just for today. 

Briefly, he thought of Dream. 

Dream would enjoy today, he knew. 

He turned and stalked from the room. 

“Go ahead and open the gates.” He commanded.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Dream ran through the halls, laughing to himself as his excitement bubbled over. One of the servants had to chase him to put on his circlet. He even stopped in the courtyard to visit his duck friend and her ducklings. 

“Today’s the day.” He whispered secretively to the fowl family. “I’m gonna find true love.” 

As soon as the gates were officially opened, he bolted. He was swinging on lampposts and dancing with strangers, but he didn’t care. Everyone was in a good mood, with banners and decorations hanging everywhere in honor of his brother. 

Then, he was bumped into.

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Dream stumbled, almost falling into an empty wheelbarrow. 

“Hey!” He cried, catching himself and turning around to see who had hit him. 

It was a tall skeleton, dressed in fine military attire but with dark glasses covering his eyes. 

“Sorry.” He smiled and reached out, gently helping the small skeleton steady himself. 

Dream froze, blinking. Even if he couldn’t see the other’s eyes, he knew this skeleton was attractive. The first attractive person he had ever seen. 

“I’m Fresh… Prince Fresh of the Southern Isles.” 

“I’m Dream… Prince Dream of Revetelle.” He breathed. 

“Prince?!” Fresh cried, falling to one knee.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Hans reveal was worth it. c;


End file.
